daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hal Michaels
Hal Michaels is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Real Andrews in 2016. Background Hal is the father of Joey Johnson's girlfriend Jade Michaels, and he also has a son. Storylines Hal is first seen when Steve Johnson (Stephen Nichols) contacts him to get an idea of where Joey and Jade may have run off to, but Hal said he didn't know where they would have went. Hal guessed that Joey had been a good kid before he got involved with by Jade, and lamented that he and his wife could never stop her self destructive behavior. He guessed Jade had skipped town after they formulated a plan for Jade to earn the money to pay them back for bailing her out of jail. Hal sad Jade always ends up coming home anyways, and that he and his wife enjoy the peace and quiet in the meantime. Steve gave Hal his business card and asked Hal to call if he heard anything, but Hal told Steve he shouldn't hold his breath. When Jade and Joey were rescued, Hal and his wife kicked Jade out of the house. In July 2016, Hal saw Joey and Jade kissing, and demanded he get away from his daughter. Joey tried to introduce himself, but Hal blamed Joey for Jade running away. Jade said it had been her idea, and Hal grabbed her arm to drag her arm away. Joey stood up Hal, and Hal lost his patience and grabbed Joey. Fynn Thompson came by, and separated Joey and Hal. In December, Hal confronted Jade about stealing money from him and her mom, and then disowned her even after she gave the money back, and told her to keep the photo of him and Jade together that was in the envelope. In February 2017, Hal was sick and needed a liver transplant. Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans) was surprised that Hal was her patient. As they talked about Hal's options, Hal lamented that his wife had left him and his son had moved away. Kayla suggested Jade, but Hal doubted Jade would help him after the way he treated her. Kayla called Jade to tell her her father was in the hospital. Jade visited Hal, and he asked for a liver transplant from her. Jade refused, but changed her mind and told Hal she would get tested, and donate her liver if she was a match. Before Hal could thank her, Jade left the room, and Hal said to himself she was the best daughter a guy could have. After the transplant, Hal told Jade she did good. Unfortunately, there was an infection that killed the liver, which meant Hal was going to die anyways. Hal accused Kayla of botching the surgery, and when Kayla tried to sedate Hal, he grabbed Kayla and threatened to inject her with enough morphine to make her heart explode. Steve and Joey showed up in the room, and Hal accused Joey of turning Jade against him. Joey told Hal to stop blaming others for his problems. Steve deduced that Hal was scared of dying before he had a chance to make amends with Jade. Hal started to leave the hospital, and Jade saw him. Hal tried to reassure Jade that he wanted to get better, so he could be a better father to her. Jade told Hal that if he hurt Kayla, she didn't want him in her life, so Hal let Kayla go. He was apprehended by Steve and an officer, and then was wheeled back to his room. Jade later mentioned that Hal was in jail. Hal grabs Kayla.GIF Steve subdues Hal.GIF Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Michaels family